The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A WLAN may be able to attach to a third generation partnership project (3GPP) evolved packet core (EPC), which may be a core network of a long term evolution (LTE) network or system. Depending on how the WLAN attaches to the 3GPP EPC, the WLAN may obtain different kinds or types of connectivity such as over a trusted interface, an untrusted interface, non-seamless offload or local breakout, etc.
If the WLAN network is in a visited domain of the LTE network, then the WLAN network may be able to provide several value added services such as Internet connectivity, Voice over Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (VoIMS), or other services. In some cases, a network operator or user of a user equipment (UE) may want to ensure that the UE may be able to select a WLAN that can also provide home routed services such as a corporate virtual private network (VPN), secure banking transactions, or other home routed services such as parental control.